


The Waifu War

by Night_Kopi



Category: Free!
Genre: Crack Fic, M/M, waifu au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 00:41:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16984869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Night_Kopi/pseuds/Night_Kopi
Summary: It all started when Rin showed up one day to practice looking horrible and claiming he is "The Best Waifu", but it seems that is challenged when Waifu Rei appears.





	The Waifu War

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Schnooglepuffs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schnooglepuffs/gifts).



It all started when Rin showed up one day to practice looking absolutely horrible. The supposed “Best Waifu” had messy pigtails and bad makeup. The makeup itself wasn’t bad, it was just bad on him. Blue eyeshadow, pink lipstick, and a burgundy blush did not go well for him as it made his face look like a splashed art canvas. He claimed he was Sousuke’s waifu, and though he was the only one at the time, he claimed to be the best and most beautiful. 

The teal eyed boy just went with it. It is true that he is dating Rin, and what he learned is to play along instead of fight it. That took a lot of tears from Rin and no sex for Sousuke for him to realize, but now he is getting “Waifu Booty” which isn’t so bad. In fact, he likes it a lot more and maybe it is hard for him to look at Rin’s face since the makeup gets even worse, but it is still his Rin Rin and he loves him. But Sousuke is kind of embarrassed how his boyfriend acts, still, it is better than having Rin mad at him. 

Nobody said anything about at Samezuka because nobody knew how to reply and it was their Captain they were talking about. Rin is known to be a hothead and very stern as Captain, so everyone just decided it was better to go along with it then try and fight it...or say something in general. 

The feedback from Iwatobi was different was completely different. 

Gou wasn’t exactly supportive and didn’t give a comment, but she did give a smile which was good enough in Waifu Rin’s book. The smile was probably an embarrassed one, but Waifu Rin wasn’t paying attention and most likely wouldn’t care either way. He was looking for everyone to know his so-called “beauty” and he would embarrass or make everyone uncomfortable if he had to. 

Although Gou wasn’t supportive, Makoto was and told him simply, “You look beautiful, Rin.” Even though it was an obvious lie which was showed by his hesitant voice and demeanor. But the orca was too much of an angel sent down to bless everyone to say what he really thought. It would also end with a fit being thrown and no one wanted to hear that.

Haru simply said nothing but gave a look that just read no. Amazingly, Waifu Rin turned that into a compliment because “Haru is so shocked by my beauty he is at a loss for words!” Although that was the hugest reach, nobody was even going to touch that with a ten-foot pole.

Then all hell broke loose when Nagisa just had to open his loud mouth. With a grin that just read “I know what I’m doing”, the short boy smugly said, “You look so cute Rin-Rin! But, not as cute as Rei when he is in his waifu form.”

Everyone froze and stared at Nagisa. He still had that smug grin on his face and it only made Rin want to scream more. Which he did. 

“WHAT? I’M THE BEST WAIFU! YOU CAN ASK SOUSUKE! I’M WAY BETTER THAN UGLY SPEEDO GLASSES!” Rin screamed and pointed at Sousuke, expecting him to agree with Rin. Instead, he just shook his head and stayed quiet, which was a bad move on his part. 

“This isn’t Messages, Sousuke! You can’t leave me on read!” Rin screeched like old brakes.

To try and save everyone’s ears, even though they were already busted, Makoto used his soothing voice and told Rin to calm down. 

The “Best Waifu’s” face turned as red as his eyes and was ready to start throwing things, but a voice he now hated spoke behind him. 

“If I may ask, why are you calling me ugly when you look like that?” Rei, who had been in the locker rooms, said evilly and adjusted his glasses. 

Rin whipped his head around and stared at Rei. Gou squealed and Makoto covered his eyes out of embarrassment. Instead of being in a swimsuit, all Rei wore was a dark purple apron with a pink butterfly on the chest pocket. His hair had buns on each side of his head, perfectly round and keeping all the hair in place. His front hair reached his neck, and he still wore his glasses but no makeup touched his face. In all honesty, Rei was drop dead gorgeous and if they didn’t all know Rin would throw a fit, they would have complimented Rei and crowned him best waifu. 

If looks could cause damage, Rei would be a puddle on the floor from Rin’s furious eyes. Although this did seem like an overreaction, childish even, it was taken very seriously between the two. Their eyes and words did tell it all. 

Being the angel he is, Makoto moved to stand in between them and softly said, “Let’s just calm down. There is no reason for you two to fight. You both are beautiful and amazing eh...waifus?” He choked a bit on the last bit. It was such a weird thing to say, and the situation was just weird in general. 

Two teenage boys, fighting over who is the best waifu? It is just flat out strange. But said teenage boys (more one than the other) weren’t satisfied. One had to be better than the other. So what is the solution?

“A waifu war!” Nagisa yelled while Rei and Rin had a glaring battle. They stopped and stared at him, same as everyone else with a confused face. “Rin and Rei can become like waifu 2.0s and come back to see who is more beautiful!” 

For the first time since they had arrived, Sousuke spoke. “You mean you want them to come back looking different or?” 

“Exactly! They will become better waifu’s and fight for the title “Best Waifu”!” He threw his hands in the air and was just enjoying this far too much. Nagisa enjoying it in the first place was too much. This was not something that needed to become a thing, but of course, it had to and was going to happen, much to a lot of the others dismay.

Rin’s face was once again pale (aside from the horrible makeup still splattered on it) and with a smile, he agreed. Of course, the only reason he is agreeing is that of his school of thought. “I’m too beautiful and amazing to lose.”

Adjusting his glasses Rei spoke. “I agree to take part in this as well. It won’t take long for me to be ready. My beauty is natural and I don’t need cosmetics to make myself look somewhat good.” The last part was aimed at Rin which was obvious since he threw a smirk and an evil eye the shark’s way. 

A growl came from Rin’s mouth as he stepped forward to try and grab Rei’s dace, but was stopped by a short, blonde haired boy. 

“Save it for the war you two! Now come on Rei, let’s get you ready!” Nagisa grabbed Rei’s, running into the locker room to get changed to leave. 

“Hmph! Come on Sousuke!” Two-toned arms wrapped around one burly one and dragged the taller man behind him. Muttering things about “Sousuke needing to help him” and other things. 

While watching the two pairs leave, Haru looked at Makoto and said, “We didn’t even start practice.”

**Author's Note:**

> Here is the story I have been talking about posting for a long time, and I am so happy with the way it turned out. This was from waifu edits from [Schnooglepuffs](https://schnooglepuffs.tumblr.com/) from Tumblr and there are more chapters to come, so stay tuned!   
>    
> Leave any questions, comments, and criticism as it is appreciated and welcomed!


End file.
